Sayonara
by LeftHandedPeopleRule
Summary: Basically this is Nia's POV of her departure from Candor and Oscar. After leaving everything behind she finally realises the truth. One-shot. Rated K.


**Ok, so I've re-read 'Candor' over the weekend and I just suddenly had to write this down. Basically it's Nia's perspective of the end when she realises everything that Oscar is about to give up. ****So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own 'Candor' or any of the characters in it. Pam Bachorz does.**

* * *

**Sayonara**

"Can we go?" I whisper, as a white van pulls up at the side of a nearby road. Its headlights are bright, illuminating the small patch of swamp in front. Fortunately the blinding light shines nowhere near us; we're safe amongst the shadows just a few feet away.

Oscar puts a finger to his lips. "No. It's a trap." He breathes.

I stare at him. Isn't the van our ticket out of here? Why would it be a trap? Unless he's hiding something from me again. Feeding me more lies. After all it wouldn't be the first time. _You should be truthful to everybody._ "How do you know?"

"My father got a phone call. They know someone is running."

This surprises me. "There's no way-"

"You told them." He interrupts me, eyes fixed on my face.

Confusion floods through my body. I never recall telling anybody anything, ever. Not even my parents. "But I didn't even know I was running until now. I didn't tell anybody."

"You wrote it down." It comes out casually, as though we're talking about our favourite movie from when we were little.

Realisation comes crashing down on me though. I can see it even now; my hand flying over a piece of crumpled paper, scribbling down this precise location. The instructions replay in head yet again. _Go to mile marker 247 on Thursday morning. Be there for 2:00. Tell no-one. _I feel ashamed. I've jeopardised everything. Not only for me but for the both of us. And now we're both going to get caught. "This place. It was filling my head. I threw it away. I never put my name on it." I mumble feebly, looking down at the damp ground.

"Listen to me." Oscar says and my gaze flickers back to him. "When I tell you, run. Get in the other truck that's coming – not the white one. Go in the one with the alligator on the side." He murmurs urgently. His voice sounds desperate, despairing even.

"But the white one-"

"Is my problem."

The hard glint that flashes in his eyes reveals his true intentions to me. He's going to gamble everything he's worked for: all those years of fighting, of being able to think for himself. But it's more than that. He's going to risk losing his entire persona—and not the refined Candor mould either, but his rude, conniving, bad-boy self. The side that strives to be like his brother, only not so impulsive. The side that most people would hate but I absolutely love. He's going to risk it all in order to aid my escape. By chancing capture himself.

I shake my head vigorously. I can't let him, won't let him do it. Even if it means losing myself. But there's a small part of me that wants to leave too. _Candor isn't safe anymore. You should leave Candor and never return._

Oscar pulls out a pair of headphones and gently places them on my head. "Press play as soon as he pulls away. Don't stop listening. Ever. Got it?"

My hands reach up to touch his hands. But I'm too slow. My fingers trace the headphones instead. "I can survive here." I say hoarsely, however a voice in my head tells me different. _Candor isn't safe. Leave Candor behind._

"No. You wouldn't be you. Which is as good as dead."

I can't bear anymore. Tears threaten to spill over the corners of my eyes and down my cheeks. I look up at the sky out of habit—it's something I've always done to prevent myself from crying. It's pitch-black, a million stars glistening overhead. It's beautiful, peaceful, a total contrast to the scene unravelling right before me.

"The only way to survive is to leave." Oscar continues, his warm brown eyes are doleful but his face is sincere.

"I'll come back if you don't make it." I promise, more to myself than to him. "I'll save you." Even if I don't know how.

He looks at me pleadingly. "Don't. They'll catch you." For a brief moment I'm stung by the certainty in his voice, it quickly washes over though. "Don't ever come back. Promise."

I slowly heave the backpack onto my shoulders. "I can't promise."

His eyes pool with water but he blinks the tears away. "I love you." It sounds final, like saying goodbye.

Another set of headlights emerge out of nowhere and grind to a halt about twenty feet away from the white Candor van. One of rear doors slide open and my hands tighten around the straps of the bag reflexively.

Oscar shoves me in the opposite direction. "Run! Now!"

I sprint unthinkingly. Pushing myself faster and faster as the swamp flies past me in a sudden blur. In the corner of my eye I see a flashlight flailing around wildly, seeking attention. Oscar.

I want to glance back behind me, to see if he's following but I force myself to focus on the road ahead instead. My feet are flying over the ground now. I briefly remember moving at this pace before, only it was far more effortless, graceful. I used to enjoy the rush, the adrenaline; I despise it now. I listen out for any pursuing footsteps, only to no avail. My rushed breath and palpitating heartbeat are the only sounds I can hear.

The truck with the alligator is within my sight now. The alligator is trapped in cage of some sort. Just kind of like how everyone who lives in Candor is trapped. How ironic. The difference is they don't even know that they're forever imprisoned by their own subconscious. And now I'm free.

A tall, stocky man waits by the door. He urges me inside the rear end of the van, amongst all the cages and traps. Fortunately their contents had been removed before my pick-up. I scramble in, no questions asked and curl up in the far corner. The man slams the door. But not before I hear the hunters' triumphant cry.

"There!"

A lump rises in my throat. They found him. Oscar. My hands clench into fists. Meanwhile my chauffeur throws himself into the front of the truck and hits the ignition.

Seconds later, and we're off. Leaving Candor behind.

I sigh in relief. I'm safe. But what about Oscar? What will his father do to him? Is he strong enough to fight against it? Or will he be brainwashed into a 'model citizen' like all the other Candor drones?

I fumble around in the bag for the speakers and hit play. Jazz music swells in my ears. But all I can hear are Oscar's last words, 'I love you.'

For a second time the tears threaten to take over, only this time I let them fall. I never even got to tell him that I love him too. And it's all my fault.

I'll save him. If it's the last thing I'll ever do but first I need a plan. Oscar's had more practice at fighting the messages than I have, years more. If I can remember than so can he. There's one thing I do know. I will not let Oscar's memory fade. Ever.

* * *

**Just thought I'd let you know that this is staying as a one-shot for now. I may continue this further but I'll warn you now that if I do there's no guarantee of fast updates (thanks to school and all the other possible fanfics that are floating around in my head.) It also depends on reviewers.**

**So if you'd like to see more, you know what to do. You're opinions will be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
